


Wrapped in Lilac and Gooseberry

by TheBitcher



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, futa Ciri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBitcher/pseuds/TheBitcher
Summary: Romance between Yennefer and Ciri, but it has a few threesomes and rape/non-con here and there. It also has a few parts about other characters banging each other.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Triss Merigold, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Ves, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Enid an Gleanna | Francesca Findabair/Tissaia de Vries
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. A Taste of the Swallow

“Disgusting,” the innkeeper snorted.

“Aye,” his wife returned, sweeping.

“It’s been hours.”

“Wish you could go at it for hours.”

The innkeeper shot a death glare at his wife; she lowered her head and pretended to be busy with sweeping.

A snowstorm had set in, trapping everyone inside their houses. The wind was screaming through the night, shaking the window blinds, hitting against the walls, raising the snow up in the air.

The innkeeper and his wife sat by the fire to warm themselves. A man and his son were downstairs, sitting at one of the tables, and eating. Two women were in their room.

There was a room upstairs was at the end of the hall, abandoned and secluded. The wooden door was locked from the inside. Inside, there was a small nightstand to the right of the door with a mirror on top of it; it reflected two figures colliding against each other in the bed. The wooden bed was old with worn-out sheets; its creaking sounds testified against a sin. The window and the door were closed shut, so the smell of sweat had built up. Black and white clothes were resting on the floor. One of the two women’s loud moans and grunts filled the room as she moved her hips back and forth.

Suddenly, there came a banging; someone was banging against the door as hard as he could. The woman stepped away from the bed and sighed in annoyance. She wrapped a towel around her waist and opened the door. As the door opened, the heavy smell of sweat mixed with the scent of lilac and gooseberries hit the innkeeper in the face. He kept staring at her naked breasts.

“Want something?” The woman asked, her eyebrows lowering and her eyes rolling up.

The innkeeper swallowed hard and kept staring at her breast as he spoke, “Could you keep it down?”

“No,” she said, “I came here to enjoy myself.”

“Other guests want to sleep,” The innkeeper said sheepishly.

The woman sighed and walked back to the room, leaving the door open. The innkeeper noticed the other woman lying on her back in bed, with her head hanging from the edge. Her face was covered in saliva and sweat; she was sloppily licking her fingers and smiling to herself. The first woman came back to the door with a small sack in her hand.

“Here,” the woman shoved the sack towards the man’s chest harshly, “Bother me one more time, and I’ll take the coin.”

Before the innkeeper could reply, the woman shut the door and locked it.

“Where was I?” The woman asked, throwing away the towel.

“Deep in my throat,” The woman in bed smirked.

The one in bed was slender with firm and round breasts; her body was ravishing. Her famous raven-black curls were hanging up in the air since her head was hanging from the edge of the bed. Her piercing purple eyes, shining through the dark, gave her face a menacing aura. She was lying on her back with her legs bent. She stretched out her arms until her palms hit the wooden floor. She licked her lips and opened her mouth wide.

The woman standing by the bed had a scarred, boyish body; it was slender, made her jealous of other ladies’ womanly attributes. Her silvery-blonde hair was resting on her shoulders. Her emerald eyes were looking down on Yen. She stepped forwards until her knees hit the bed; Yen’s head was now between Ciri’s thighs. Yen looked up at the veiny, hungry cock between Ciri’s legs; it was swollen, with its skin tightened.

Ciri got up on her toes and lowered her knees halfway with anticipation. Her fingers gripped Yennefer’s hair tightly; there was a sense of savageness to her movement, a sense of wild passion. It went in with one quick motion and hit the back of Yen’s throat. Yen’s body shook as she gagged; she closed her eyes as Ciri’s big sack slapped her forehead.

Ciri had a habit of starting slow and building up to a regular, fast rhythm. Yennefer’s neck relaxed after a few deep thrusts; she sat back and let Ciri enjoy herself. Ciri’s hips were moving up and down violently; she could feel Yen’s throat wrapping itself around her cock and chocking it. Ciri’s gaze was tied to Yen’s neck, watching the bulge move back and forth. Yen’s face had the pleasure of getting slapped by Ciri’s balls repeatedly.

Ciri was always carnal during sex, acting like an animal. She kept pulling Yen’s hair; Yen didn’t enjoy the painful sensation, but she didn’t protest since she could take it; she wanted Ciri to enjoy herself to the fullest.

After Ciri had reached a regular rhythm, Yen lifted her right hand off of the ground and ran it up Ciri’s right leg; it slowly reached Ciri’s thigh, then her butt cheeks. The fingers ran between the cheeks, and the middle one slowly crawled into Ciri’s ass. Ciri stopped immediately, throwing her head back and screaming in pleasure. She had to forcefully keep herself from climaxing; it took her a few moments. She just stood there with her eyes closed, her mouth half-open, and her breath cut out. She didn’t even notice that her cock had slipped out.

“Too much, empress?” Yen said with her finger still inside Ciri.

Ciri looked down only to see Yen’s seductive smirk.

“Pull it out,” Ciri whimpered.

“No,” Yen replied.

“It’s too much.”

“Why not come then?”

“It’s too soon.”

“Too soon?” Yen chuckled, “You’ve creampied me twice. My legs are numb, and you’ve had my face for almost an hour. I’m at my limit.”

Ciri caressed Yen’s face with her thumb. Yen’s face was filthy; her saliva was mixed with her sweat and make up. Her eyeshadow was running down on her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot. Cirilla was one of the very few people who could push Yen to her limit, making her ask for a break or a complete stop.

“Alright then,” Ciri said, “Let’s finish it.”

Ciri grabbed Yen’s curls and pushed her cock back in. Yen raised her other hand and started rubbing Ciri’s balls. Ciri’s thrusts became irregular and savage as she climaxed. Yen’s eyes widened as she felt Ciri fill her throat. Letting go of Ciri’s balls, she kept slapping against Ciri’s thighs, so she would pull out, but she didn’t. Ciri kept her cock deep inside Yen’s throat until she was finished. Yen tried to hold back her vomit as hard as possible, which she succeeded. Ciri’s slimy and thick semen leaked from the corners of Yen’s lips.

As soon as Ciri pulled out, Yen started coughing and turned to her side. Ciri crashed into the bed and laid beside Yen.

“My, my,” Yen said, “merciless, aren’t you?”

“It’s your fault,” Ciri said, “Shouldn’t be so hot.”

Yen chuckled and kissed Ciri, wrapping her arms around the ashen-haired woman’s neck.

“How long has it been?” Ciri asked pulling away.

“Close to three months,” Yen replied, “It all started in that stable.”

“Having second thoughts?”

“Not at all,” Yen said grabbing Ciri’s balls.

Ciri let out a painful moan, “Stop. It hurts.”

“A little pain won’t kill you.”

They kept talking in each other’s arms; eventually, Ciri fell asleep with her head resting on Yen’s chest.


	2. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has rape/non-con; we warned.

“Fuck!” Yennefer yelled, “You stupid piece of shit!”

“It’s dead,” Ciri said, “Let it go.”

Yennefer looked at the horse on the ground, “Yes, I’ll have to ride your horse with you.”

“Ride my horse?” Ciri smirked.

Yennefer grunted as she got on the horse. She was on the front, holding the bridle; Ciri was behind her, holding out to Yen’s waist, so she wouldn’t fall off. As they were riding, Yennefer noticed a bulge push against her back.

“Trying to stab me?” Yen asked sarcastically.

“What if I am?” Ciri whispered in Yen’s ear.

Yen felt Ciri’s left arm wrap around her waist as the right one slipped into her dress. Ciri wrapped her fingers around Yen’s breast.

“Stop,” Yen said as Ciri’s grip tightened around her breast, “Someone will see.”

“We’re at the middle of nowhere,” Ciri kissed Yen’s neck, “And I have you all to myself, to do as I please.”

“Someone may show up.”

“At the middle of the mountains?”

Yennefer wasn’t sure; she was worried that someone would see them, but Ciri’s constant pinching, caressing, and seductive words were pushing her over the edge. Eventually, Yennefer gave up.

“Fine,” Yen grunted as she stopped the horse.

Ciri was the first to get off the horse. As soon as Yen got off, Ciri grabbed her from behind; her hands wandered all over Yen’s body, groping her breasts, rubbing her crotch and thighs. The last time they were together was at the inn, which was over a month ago; Ciri was exceptionally impatient.

“At least,” Yen whimpered, “Let’s get away from the road.”

Ciri picked Yen up in a bridal position and carried her into the mountains near the road; she made a few turns to make sure they were far enough for Yen to relax. Once they were safe, Yen slipped out of Ciri’s arms and clenched her hair; Ciri let out a moan in return. Yen pushed her lips against Ciri’s. Yen was fully aware of Ciri’s frustration; for the past month, Yen had denied Ciri on purpose. Yennefer wanted to make a point of who the dominant one in the relationship was.

Yen moved her lips next to Ciri’s ears and whispered, “Don’t forget who’s in charge.”

Ciri didn’t say anything; she just gently kissed Yen’s neck. Yen got on her knees and pulled down Ciri’s trousers; her cock was ready to explode. Yen held her hands up in the air in front of Ciri. Ciri bent down, grabbed the tip of the right middle finger with her teeth. As Yen pulled, the glove came off. They did the same thing with the other glove; Ciri tossed both of them to the side.

Yen knew that Ciri was ready to blow up on her face; she held her mouth open in front of Ciri’s cock and started caressing it. Caresses turned into a handjob and after only a second or two, Ciri climaxed, but soon as Ciri started coming, Yen let go of her cock. Ciri looked down only to find Yen with a devilish smirk on her face; Ciri’s semen was all over Yen’s face.

“Is that a way to treat your lover?” Ciri asked stroking Yen’s left cheek with her thumb.

“Well, I wanted to make a statement,” Yen said.

“What statement?”

“To show who the one in control is.”

Ciri knelt in front of Yen, grabbed her face with both hands and said, “Yen, you’re in charge because I let you; if I wanted, I could use you in any way I want.”

Before Yen could reply, Ciri grabbed her by the hair, pulled her up on her feet, and bent her over a piece of rock. Before Yen could react, Ciri pulled her trousers down and spread her legs. Yen knew what was coming next; Ciri had a very specific method of humiliating Yen. As Yen had expected, with one motion, the entirety of Ciri’s cock went deep inside Yen’s asshole. Yen screamed in pain; she hated the feeling of it, the sensation of extreme pain. Yen found it extremely humiliating, so Ciri had developed a habit of using it against her whenever she misbehaved. The only problem was that Yen wasn’t misbehaving; she was just trying to be a bit dominant.

“Put your hands on your back,” Ciri demanded with a cold tone.

Yen nodded, tears filling her eyes. Ciri grabbed Yen’s both hands with one and kept them in place; her free hand grabbed Yen’s hair and pulled back violently. Yennefer kept screaming and begging; her back was curled to the point that her spine ached.

“Now, that you’re ready,” Ciri said, “I can start.”

“Please don’t,” Yen cried, “I was just trying to be playful.”

“I’m trying to be playful as well,” Ciri said sarcastically.

Knowing there is no way out of it, Yen prepared herself for the worst, and the worst came; Ciri’s thrusts were violent, passionate, angry, and hard. Yen’s body was moving back and forth causing her breasts to constantly hit against the rock; the experience wasn’t pleasant at all.

“You know what I love most about taking your ass?” Ciri grunted as she continued to pound, “The fact that it turns you into a timid, scared, little girl. All that womanhood, arrogance, and ego disappear,” Ciri couldn’t help but smile as she spoke, “It’s just such an amazing feeling, breaking you down.”

Yen’s dark eyeshadow, mixed with her tears, was running down her pretty cheeks. Ciri’s grunts and groans were growing louder and louder; she clutched Yen’s shoulders and pulled her off of the rock. Now, Yen’s back was pushed against Ciri’s chest, with Ciri deep inside her. Ciri pulled open Yen’s collar, causing Yen’s tits to fall out. Ciri grabbed both of them and pressed them very hardly. Yen screamed in agony.

“Stop!” Yen screeched, “I can’t take it anymore.” Her pleas were ignored.

Ciri’s thrusts grew faster and faster as she came; Yen felt her ass get filled up with Ciri’s warm semen. When Ciri pulled out, her semen poured out of Yen, running down her thighs. After Ciri was done, she pushed Yen forwards causing her to fall on her face. Yen kept crying as her legs shook; her body was shivering.

“Here is the thing,” Ciri said, “I’m not finished yet.”

Yen was horrified; she was sure she couldn’t survive another round.

“But,” Ciri said, “I’m willing to give you a break.”

“I’ll do anything,” Yen quickly got up, despite the sharp pain in her legs, “Anything you say.”

“Get on your knees,” Ciri demanded, “Who said you can get up?”

Yen obliged.

“I’m gunna stand here with my arms crossed,” Ciri said, “You have only your mouth, no hands. If you do a good enough job, I’ll finish in your mouth. If you don’t, I’ll spend the rest of the day, stretching your asshole.”

Yen opened her mouth wide immediately and pushed Ciri’s cock inside. She started by sucking on the tip, then she started licking the entire cock from base to tip. Ciri was groaning now; her pleasure was visible. Then, Yen pushed the cock inside her mouth; she tried to deepthroat, but without holding onto Ciri’s thighs, it was pretty hard. Yen managed to push the half of Ciri’s cock in, but the rest was impossible. Suddenly, Ciri grabbed Yen’s hair and pushed her cock all the way in. The way Ciri was thrusting proved to Yen that she had done a good job. Ciri’s loads were big; usually, she came on Yen’s face during a blowjob session, but she wanted to make a statement this time.

Ciri’s cock was all the way down Yen’s throat when she came; Yen felt her throat getting filled up, making her vomit. Ciri’s cock remained inside, until she was finished; Yen’s vomit, mixed with Ciri’s semen was spilling from the sides of her mouth. When Ciri finally pulled out, Yen vomited on the ground in front of her.

Ciri pulled out her handkerchief and cleaned Yen’s face; they were both sweaty and panting. Ciri helped Yen put her cloths back on then carried her to the horse. That night, Ciri made sure to hold onto Yen as hard as she could. True, Yen needed to be punished, but after the punishment, Ciri always took care of her properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a one-shot of Ciri; it's a non-con, where she is assualted by a bunch of bandits and ends up killing them at the end. Are you guys interested?


	3. A Night of Pleasure and Pain I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's change Ciri's partner for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few new tags; check them out in case you don't like one of them.

Flashback

She woke up with a severe headache; her temples were pulsating. She was so dizzy and out of sorts that she had forgotten her injured right shin. The moment she tried to stand up, she felt a sharp pain in her legs; she could walk, but she was limping. Her right arm didn’t hurt anymore, yet it was hard to move; the muscles were tense.

There was a bowl of water on the nightstand; she washed her hands and sat on the wooden chair in front of the fireplace. She ran her wet hands in her short blonde hair and armpits, trying to wipe away the sweat. Last night was long and filled with nightmares; she couldn’t remember them, but the sense of fear left behind by them was still present. She stared blankly at the cold fireplace, with her mouth and eyes half-open, until she heard the banging on the door.

 _Fuck_. She thought as she put on her trousers and shirt, dragging herself to the door.

“Roche,” she said.

“Damnit, Ves,” Roche walked in without invitation, “How many times do I have to tell you to be careful! Running in without armour and sword will get you killed!”

“What do you want, Roche?”

“Where is she?”

“Who?”

“Don’t lie to me, Ves! I know Ciri helped you last night; where is she?” There was clear anger in Roche’s voice.

“I don’t know,” Ves replied, “She dressed my wounds last night. She was gone when I woke up, but I doubt she’s gone for good; her satchel is still here.”

Before Roche could reply, Ciri entered the house.

“What were you doing in that damn village last night?” Roche shouted at Ciri.

“Lower your voice,” Ciri demanded, “I had a contract on a Leshen. I ran into Ves, so I helped her.”

“Helped her kill Nilfgaardians!”

“Nilfgaardians who were killing innocent peasants because of a doubt that they had no evidence for.”

“We can’t start another war with your father.”

“So, let them brutalise peasants?” Ciri smirked, “You’re more dim-witted than Geralt’s horse.”

“Am I supposed to laugh at that?” Roche was annoyed.

“It wasn’t meant to be funny; it was meant to be insulting,” Ciri was staring into Roche’s eyes.

As they were having their back and forth, Ciri noticed Ves eyeing her up.

“Just as bitchy as Yennefer,” Roche said, “At any rate, I’m gunna go clean the mess you two have made.”

He left without saying anything else; after he slammed the door behind him, the room fell into silence.

“Careful not to drool,” Ciri told Ves who was still staring at her longingly.

“Thank you,” Ves said.

“For what?”

“For taking me seriously; I don’t get much of that usually.”

“That’s it?” Ciri smirked.

“And saving my life,” Ves felt foolish.

Ciri opened the door to leave.

“Maybe,” Ves whimpered.

“Yes?” Ciri looked back at her, with her hand still on the door knob.

“Maybe you could come back later for drinks and stuff?”

“Stuff?” Ciri’s smile was seductive and suggestive.

“I’m a woman,” Ves said, “I have my needs; I won’t hide it.”

“You don’t need to,” Ciri closed the door and walked back into the house.

Ves’s heart dropped when she felt Ciri’s hands run on her waist; their lips met for a brief moment before Ciri pulled away.

“I need to buy a few things,” Ciri said, “Besides, I prefer the night. I’ll come back in the evening.”

“Alright,” Ves said.

Ciri slapped Ves’s ass before leaving.

Ves wanted to bathe and doll herself up for Ciri, but her wounds prevented her. She kept walking around the house in anxiety, until her leg started to hurt again. She kept tapping her fingers against the armchair. _I shouldn’t tell her,_ she thought, _what if she hates it and leaves?_ It felt like years, but the evening came, eventually. Ves was filled with anticipation and worry when she heard the knock on the door.

Ciri was smiling; her green eyes were gentle and kind. She was holding a sack in her right hand.

“Come on in,” Ves’s voice gave away her anxiousness, “I’ll pour some wine.”

They sat on the chairs by the table next to the fireplace; Ciri laid the sack by her chair.

“What’s in it?” Ves was desperate to seem relaxed. She put the jar of wine and the goblets on the table.

“Some stuff I bought to make oils and potions,” Ciri returned.

“You can take witcher potions?” Ves sipped her wine.

“Relax,” Ciri’s hand touched Ves’s, “Is it your first time with a woman?”

“Yes, but that’s not what worries me.”

“What is it then?” Ciri’s right hand moved to Ves’s cheek.

“It’s not important.”

“It’s better to tell me now rather than having an awkward moment at the middle of the act.”

“I…” Ves paused, “I want you to hurt me.”

“Hurt you how?” Ciri asked.

Ves was surprised; Ciri didn’t flinch. She acted like there was nothing wrong with what Ves said.

“I’m not sure,” Ves looked down and pulled away from Ciri’s palm, “I’ve never tried it.”

“Come on,” Ciri tapped her thigh.

Ves got off her chair and sat on Ciri’s lap; her eyes widened with shock when she felt the bulge between Ciri’s legs.

“Something wrong?” Ciri asked.

“No,” Ves said, “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Ciri’s hand slipped under Ves’s shirt, and her fingers wrapped around Ves’s nipple; Ciri pinched it and pressed it hard, “Is it good?”

“Harder,” Ves grunted.

Ciri pinched as hard as she could then twisted it; Ves’s scream of pain filled the room. Ciri pulled the nipple making her scream louder. After a few short moments, Ciri released Ves’s nipple; it was dark red, almost purplish.

Ves lowered her head and whispered in Ciri’s ear, “I want you to break me. Can you do that?”

Ciri picked Ves up and carried her to the bed; she laid Ves on her back, with her ass on the edge of the bed, her feet touching the ground, and wrapped her fingers around Ves’s neck. Ciri kept pushing Ves’s neck, until she started coughing.

“If it gets too much, and you can’t take it,” Ciri said with a seductive tone, “Just say ‘mercy’. I’ll give you a break. Understood?”

Ves couldn’t reply; the grip around her neck was too tight. She kept coughing and trying to push the words out; her face had turned red, and her eyes were teary.

“Can’t hear you, whore,” Ciri said, “Did you understand?”

Ves kept clawing at the bedsheets, throwing her legs back and forth violently. Ciri noticed she was pushing her too far, so she let go. Ves coughed a few more times, rubbing her neck.

“Is this what you want?” Ciri asked.

The answer was a short and simple, “Yes.”

Ciri grabbed Ves’s waist and turned her around; her belly laid on the bed, while her legs hung from the edge of the bed, with her toes resting against the floor. Ciri pulled Ves’s trousers off, revealing her firm and round ass.

Ciri groped Ves’s ass cheeks and said, “Try to get comfortable; it’s gunna be a long night.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Ves smiled.

“Do you know how to count?” Ciri asked sarcastically, taking off her belt.

“I do,” Ves replied.

“It won’t count, unless I hear you say the number in the first few moments, Got it?”

“Yes.”

Ves was expecting Ciri to start with soft, gentle hits and build it up towards harder hit; however, that wasn’t the case at all. The first hit was a whiplash; its harsh touch filled Ves with agony and pleasure. Ves’s ass jumped up in shock as she moaned, “One.”

By the fifth hit, Ves’s legs were convulsing, and she was screaming, “Mercy”. Ciri dropped the belt and got on her knees; her hands gently massaged Ves’s ass cheeks, while her tongue licked her hole passionately.

“How are you?” Ciri asked.

“I’m fine,” Ves moaned, “I just need a moment.”

Ciri kissed Ves’s right thigh and just waited for some seconds.

“Go on,” Ves said after a while.

Ciri’s small, round breasts showed themselves as she got up and took off her shirt, “Take off my boots.”

Ves obliged, getting on her knees. As the boots came off, they revealed Ciri’s tired feet. Ciri sat on the edge of the bed before saying, “Taste them.”

Ves began with Ciri’s right foot, kissing the midfoot. She then moved to the big toe, licking it, kissing it, then sucking on it. She made sure to suck on each toe thoroughly; Ciri moaned in pleasure as she felt Ves’s lips on her foot, her saliva running down her toes. Ciri pushed her foot against Ves’s face, rubbing it all over her lips, nose, and forehead. Ves tried to lick the sole of Ciri’s foot as best as she could under the pressure. Ves moved on to Ciri’s left foot and treated it thoroughly.

Ciri got up and stood in front of Ves. Ves knew what she was supposed to do; she grabbed Ciri’s trousers and pulled them off. Ves wasn’t expecting Ciri to be as big as she was. _I can’t take it all._ Ves thought, _No one can!_

“Tap on my thigh if you need a break,” Ciri said as she bent down and kissed Ves on the lips.

As Ciri’s member got closer to Ves’s wide open mouth, her anxiety grew. _There’s no way I can take it all!_ Ves thought. _She’s gunna tear my throat open._

Ciri wasn’t planning to show mercy; Ves wanted pain, and Ciri aimed to give it to her. Ciri seized Ves by her short blonde hair and pushed her long cock down her throat. Ciri tried to push her entire cock in, but only one third of it went in. Ciri knew that pushing further would harm Ves. He started thrusting into Ves’s throat; they were violent, hard and fast. As she thrusted, she pulled Ves’s head towards her belly, trying to push in as much as she could. After around eight thrusts, Ves tapped Ciri’s thigh. After a few seconds of break, they went back to the action. Ves made violent and loud grunting and gulping sounds with Ciri’s tip hitting the back of her throat. Ves’s grunts turned into quiet sobs; however, since there was no tapping, Ciri did not stop. When Ves finally tapped, and Ciri pulled out, Ves’s sobbing turned into crying; she felt a sharp pain in the back of her throat.

Ciri took Ves to the bed and laid her on her back. “Shh,” Ciri whispered to the crying blonde girl. When Ciri tore open Ves’s shirt, she saw Ves’s lovely blue tattoos. “Relax,” Cir moaned into Ves’s ear, “Just focus on my hands.” Ciri’s fingers gently massaged Ves’s breasts, groping them; the sensation relaxed Ves.

Ves rose from the bed to take off her shirt; she then laid back. Ciri’s lips devoured Ves’s; they made out for what seemed to be ages. Their lips colliding, their tongues tasting each other, their teeth biting each other’s lips, they enjoyed each other’s taste, while Ciri’s hands played with Ves’s breasts.

Ciri moved down Ves’s body, kissing her chest, belly, and sides. Ves felt a sharp shock run through her body when Ciri’s tongue touched her privates; she thought she would climax right then. Ciri’s middle and index finger slowly entered Ves; Ves grunted her lover’s name. Once Ciri had found the blonde woman’s sweet spot, she exploited it, until Ves screamed and screeched in pleasure and squirted all over Ciri’s face. However, Ciri did not stop; she kept fingering Ves viscously.

“Stop!” Ves screamed.

“No,” Ciri replied, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Ves’s screams of pain grew louder as Ciri’s fingers thrusted into her. Ves was panting and groaned as Ciri seized her by the waist and turned her on her belly. Before Ves could react, she felt Ciri’s weight drop on top of her and her massive member enter her, causing her to gasp.

“You’ve already forgotten what I said,” Ciri said, pulling Ves’s short hair, “This is gunna be a very long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need one more futa in this story; Triss, Mistle, and Enid are off the table. Who are your suggestions?
> 
> Also, harem for Ciri? Yes? No?


	4. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone wants it, and I enjoy writing it, there will be a harem for Ciri.

Yen fell on her left side, panting and sobbing; it felt like she was choking. “Cold,” she moaned as the tears rolled down her cheeks; she was shivering. Ciri quickly wrapped the blanket around Yen; she cuddled her from behind.

“Shh,” Ciri whispered, “It’s alright.” She kept rubbing Yen’s shoulders and arms, kissing her cheek and head. Yen’s back was pushed against Ciri’s chest; Ciri could feel Yen’s rapid heartbeat. “Take it easy.”

Yen’s eyeshadow had run down her cheeks, mixed with her rouge, and dried up; her eyes were red and teary. Her mouth was half-open, as she panted; her lipstick was smudged around her mouth. Her throat burned; it still felt like Ciri’s tip hitting the back of her throat. There were semen stains on Yen’s forehead and her back. Her nipples were dark purple and bruised. Her belly had long, thin cuts on it, probably a dagger. Her ass cheeks had dark-red marks on them; Ciri had most likely used a cane. Her legs had red palm and belt marks. Her cunt was dark-red; it was clear that Ciri had worn it out before flogging it. There was a vague rope mark around Yen’s neck. They had spent a few hours together, and Ciri had made sure to use Yen thoroughly, in as many ways as she could.

“How” Yen sobbed and stumbled over her words, “How was I?”

“You were amazing, Yen,” Ciri said gently, “It was our best session yet; I loved it.”

A smile appeared on Yen’s face; she felt warmer and calmer now. Ciri got up and poured some water; Yen’s throat felt better after drinking some.

“Fuck…” Ciri grunted, siting at the edge of the bed; Yen rested her head on Ciri’s thighs. Ciri’s fingers ran through Yen’s dark hair, “I hadn’t felt that good since our first time. I’m proud of you.” Ciri bent down and kissed Yen’s forehead; Ciri could taste her semen on the forehead.

There was a knock on the door; Yen panicked a little, “Send them away, whoever they are.”

“Calm down,” Ciri caressed Yen’s cheeks, “She’s here to ready the bath.”

When the door opened, the servant girl gasped in shock. Ciri’s naked, sweaty body, made the girl’s mind wonder; the fat balls and the long flaccid cock hanging between Ciri’s legs made the girl drool. She almost dropped the big jar of warm water she was holding. The smell of sweat mixed with the scent of lilac and gooseberries hit the girl in the face as soon as she entered the room. It was dark, with the curtains closed. The pillows were on the floor alongside some torn pieces of rope, cloths, and a thin, long cane. Yen was hiding her body under the sheets, with only her head sticking out. The girl kept staring at Ciri’s crotch with a half-open mouth as she poured the water into the tub.

“Enjoying the view?” Yen asked with defiance and annoyance.

“Jealous?” Ciri smirked.

“Please,” Yen said, “Look at her; she’s barely average-looking, much like the rest of them.”

Yen wasn’t wrong; the girl was young, rather short, and very plain-looking. She looked down at the floor; there was clear shame in her face as she spoke, “Well, we aren’t all sorceresses. Some of us are just plain and boring folk.”

“How much are you?” Ciri asked.

“Really?” Yen was outraged.

“Why not?” Ciri asked, “I’m curious what plain and normal feels like.”

Yen grunted in disappointment.

“Ten crowns,” the girl said sheepishly, almost ashamed of how low her price was.

“Come back tomorrow night,” Ciri said, “I’ll give you twenty to entertain us both.”

“Yes, milady,” the girl said before reaching for the oils.

“Leave them,” Ciri said, “I’ll add those myself.”

“Why?” Yen asked after the girl had left; she still felt pain in her body, but she could sit up now.

“She liked what she was seeing,” Ciri said, sitting by the tub, adding the oils, “I wanna know if she can take it as well.”

“What are those?” Yen asked.

“Lavender oil, rosemary oil, turmeric,” Ciri smiled, “and some lilac and gooseberries.”

Ciri carried Yen to the warm bath in a bridal position; Ciri laid in the tub, with her legs spread open. Yen sat between Ciri’s legs, with Ciri’s arms wrapped around her; she knew she was safe in Ciri’s arms, so she let herself go. She leaned against Ciri’s chest, and relaxed. The warm water and the oils started to wash the pain away.

Ciri’s touch was tender; she groped and massaged Yen’s breasts, while kissing her shoulder, then moving to her neck. As Ciri’s hands moved, she could feel Yen’s body loosening; it wasn’t as tense as before.

“How do I hold up?” Yen asked.

“What?” Ciri returned.

“Compared to other women you’ve been with.”

“Listen,” Ciri grabbed Yen’s chin and turned her face, so they were looking into each other’s eyes, “I’ve been with a lot of women; some of them, you know. Some, you don’t. But, none of them was like you. I was with those women purely for sex; I enjoyed fucking them, but you are different.” Ciri started caressing Yen’s hair, “I care about you; this is serious.”

Yen turned around; now, her body was facing Ciri’s. She straddled Ciri, and kissed her passionately. They kept kissing for quite a while, biting each other’s lips, sucking on each other’s tongue, fighting for dominance. As they kissed, their hands wandered on each other’s bodies.

When they finally stopped, Yen said, “I care about you too, Ciri.” Yen broke eye contact, “Let’s go to Vengerberg.”

“Why?” Ciri asked, “Do you want to settle down?”

“Why not?” there was content in Yen’s voice, “We could live together. I could sell herbs by day, while you hunt monsters, and you could bed me at nights. We could die in our own bed.”

“With your lips around my cock?” Ciri smirked.

“Shut up,” Yen splashed the water.

Ciri laughed as she embraced Yen, “Why not?”

“So,” Yen asked, “When are we going?”

“After we’re done with that tavern girl.”

Yen held her head next to Ciri’s, with her lips close to Ciri’s ear, “I still have the unicorn; it’s in Vengerberg.”


End file.
